legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Karo's Story (Chapter 2)
Coutinuing Karo's Story, Shovel Knight and Karo are journeying through the forest to receive some advice from a friend. "Fascinating!" Shovel Knight exclaimed as Karo shifted through his different forms. Karo chuckled, "Ah, it's not that cool. I'm not a master shovels-man!" The knight looked at his shovel, scratching the back of his helmet in a flustered fashion. "We all have our positive traits, young Karo! You are highly skilled in the art of deception as I have been trained by the code of shovelry!" He chimed. They continued their walk in the forest, having idle conversation about their friends and homes. "How far are we from your friend, Mr. Shovel Knight?" Karo asked, looking up at the blue-plated paladin. "Not much farther, the village is simply past the clearing up ahead!" He pointed forward, and Karo smiled. They reached the clearing, taking a quick breather by a fallen log. "It's super close now! Is your friend pretty smart when it comes to this stuff?" Karo asked. Shovel Knight nodded. They stood up, and walked forward. But suddenly, two portals opened in the sky above the clearing. Several shady creatures dropped out of them, one by one. Shovel Knight raised his shovel cautiously, as Karo transformed into a Aron. The creatures stood up on their own time (except for one who was still dazed from the trip). There seemed to be six of them, clothed in a brown, burlap fabric all over. Their leather gloves seemed to simultaneously reach behind their head, each grabbing something (while the sixth was still lying down, trying not to spill his lunch). "I do not expect this to end with a friendly farewell." Shovel Knight whispered. The mysterious group revealed their arrows that they had pulled from their quivers. Three aimed at Shovel Knight, and two aimed at Karo. "Heed me, young Karo!" Shovel Knight continued, "Their arrows will be fatal if in contact with skin!" Karo nodded, and they rushed at the group of archers. Shovel Knight deflected a few arrows with the head of his shovel blade, jumping sky high as he got closer to his opponents. Two quickly scrambled out of the way, as the third tried to grab an arrow before--''WHAM''! Shovel Knight whacked the archer over the head with his shovel. Using Rollout, Karo rammed into the two escaping foes, knocking them over like bowling pins. Shooting one more arrow, one of the final three remaining thieves launched their attack at Karo's eye. He stopped his Rollout, and turned to notice that he couldn't escape in time. He squinted, wincing. There was a brief pause, but once Karo opened his eyes, he realized the attack literally went right through him! It stuck into a tree behind him, and he quickly looked to see what had happened. Shovel Knight had his left hand on Karo's forehead and his right on his Phase Locket! Anyone linked to it can turn transparent, completely free from harm! The thieves shook in their boots, quickly looking at each other, then looking back at their fallen comrades. Although, one of them stood up. It was the dazed one from before! He towered over his companions, and although he lacked a bow, he had plenty of arrows in his quiver. His shield on his arm did not seem like it could protect much of him, but with the strength like that he would not need it. Shovel Knight put his Phase Locket back where it belonged, and equipped his shovel from his back. And, on the other hand, Karo squeaked. End of Karo's Story Chapter 2.Category:Story Category:Karo's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters